Only One
by The Musings of Artemis
Summary: BoyWhoLived, Harry Potter, and Ravenclaw beauty, Cho Chang have been having some issues ever since they became a couple. Cho’s problem is that Harry never goes to talk to her and she gets jealous, but jealous of whom? Songfic to Yellowcard’s “Only One.” O


Only One

By: HermionePotter52036

Summary: Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, and Ravenclaw beauty, Cho Chang have been having some issues ever since they became a couple. Cho's problem is that Harry never goes to talk to her and she gets jealous, but jealous of whom? Songfic to Yellowcard's "Only One."

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own any of the characters that appear in the famous Harry Potter series by the genius mind of J.K. Rowling. All the characters belong to her.

"I don't understand why don't you talk to me about whatever is bothering you! You always want to go to that ugly little bookworm!" shrieked Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang.

Harry Potter heaved a great sigh and looked at his red-faced girlfriend with sad and frustrated green orbs.

"Look, I don't know, okay? I just…" he shook his head, "No, you know what? If you, as my girlfriend, can't understand that I feel more comfortable talking to my best friend since we were 11 years old then you don't understand anything about me! We are THROUGH!" Harry shouted, glaring at Cho.

"Is that the way you want it? Fine! Have a nice life, Potter," and she stormed off toward the castle, leaving Harry with his thoughts on the rock by the lake.

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

He didn't know what to do. He gave another sigh and put his head in his hands. He just couldn't explain to Cho why he felt more comfortable talking to Hermione about Voldemort and the prophecy.

_And I've thrown my words all around _

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason _

Harry stayed at the lakeside until the sun disappeared completely from the now dark purple sky.

"Harry! Where were you at dinner? Ron and I were looking for you everywhere!" said Hermione, nearly throwing herself at him when he entered the now empty common room.

"Hmm, oh, I was around," he said absent-mindedly. "Where is Ron, by the way?"

"Since you weren't there I guess he took it unto himself to eat your share of dinner and so much more. He was so full that Ginny and I had to help him get up the stairs! He's sleeping right now," she finished with a smile on her face.

"Oh, ok, that's great," Harry muttered, staring into the fireplace remembering that that was where he once saw Sirius' head telling them to rebel against Professor Umbridge back in their 5th year at Hogwarts.

"Harry, what's wrong? Is it Voldemort?" She paused, gave Harry a strange look and said, "Is it Cho? Did you two break up?"

He turned and smiled at her.

"It's funny how sometimes you know me better than I know myself."

She smiled. "Well, that's just to let you know that I am the smartest witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No, but seriously, now, what happened?" Hermione asked, her cinnamon brown eyes looking at Harry with concern.

Harry took a deep breath and told her what had happened down at the lake.

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)_

_And I give up (I give up)_

_I just want to tell you so you know…_

"I don't know, Mione," said Harry, running his hands through his raven black hair. "What's wrong with me? I mean…I don't know."

"Harry, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you!"

Harry shook his head, looking at the floor.

"Hey, come on, look at me when I'm talking to you. Seriously, what are you talking about? You are a great guy! I mean you are not a self-centered jerk like Malfoy. You care about other people and you help them when they need it. You would rather risk your neck for a stranger than…I don't know…see what special Zonko's has." Hermione said, in one whole breath.

Harry looked at her skeptically.

"Then, kindly explain to me, Miss You-are-an-excellent-guy," said Harry, sarcastically, "Why is it that I don't have none of my parents here to love me and guide me through life? Why is it that the only person I've looked at as a parent died? Or why is it that no one cares about me unless it involves dear old Tom Riddle? Or why is it that the girls that I've gone out with have only dated me because of my fame and fortune? Maybe I'm only meant to kill Voldemort and die. No love. No joy. No life."

"Oh, stop being such a drama king," said Hermione. (A.N.: I know, kind of ruin the mood didn't it? Oh, well) First of all, maybe your parents and Sirius and all those good people were meant to die for a purpose."

"Oh, yeah? What purpose would that be?" snapped Harry. "To see me miserable?"

Hermione sighed, took his hands in hers and looked deep into his green eyes.

"No. Maybe it was to help you. I guess to kind of give you a boost to destroy Voldemort. It is a cruel thought but you need to fight so everyone's soul can rest in peace. Dead souls and living souls."

"It is a cruel thought and then at the expenses of other people's lives?"

"I know. Or maybe it truly was their time to leave and watch you from above as you mature."

There was a slight pause before Hermione continued again.

"Furthermore, I don't think that your only purpose in life is to kill Voldemort and die. We're still young, we need to make mistakes together as friends, find a love one, get married, and have a family. After you've done that, Harry, then I give you my permission to die whenever you want but sooner…I don't think so."

At that, they both looked at each other and laughed for quite a while. After their laughter subsided, Harry and Hermione sat on the couch in front of the warm fire. Hermione was lost in thought thinking about their work (obviously!), while Harry, on the other hand, was internally debating whether he should tell her about the prophecy.

_"I think I should tell her, I mean, she's been taking how I've been acting pretty good. Seriously, this was a good conversation. I guess, you can say we are having a productive conversation." _He thought.

_"Yeah, but think about it: You're going to tell your best _girl _friend!" _His conscious retaliated.

_"Your point would be?"_

_"Well, you know how girls are. Or do you want her taking a leaf out of Cho's book and cry all over you?" _

Harry turned and glanced at Hermione.

_"Nah, Hermione's not like that. She's different than Cho. Way different. She's different than all those other girls like Parvati, Lavender, and Padma. _

_"Okay, fine, but give me a call when it falls into tiny little pieces and you've gone back to your senses!" _screamed his conscious.

_"Whatever!"_

At that point, Hermione decided to say, "So, Harry, knut for your thoughts?"

_"Okay, freaky."_

"Well, umm, okay…okay, the thing is that…oy…" he gave up with a sigh.

"Come on, Harry, it's not like you're going to die," she said, putting her head on his shoulder.

He gave a weak chuckle. "Well, see that's sort of the topic I want to talk about."

Hermione sat up and looked at Harry.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Well, you know, that I told you that I saw the sphere at the Ministry of Magic break, right? Also that Neville and I didn't catch what it said?"

Hermione nodded never breaking eye contact with Harry.

"Well, I sort of didn't tell you, or Ron, that Dumbledore had heard it once before and he knew what it said."

"And he told you what it said?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you make it sound so horrible and I don't doubt it will be."

"Okay, just wait, okay? Look I am going to tell you right now. I'll tell Ron later even though he'll probably get pissed. But promise me one thing," he paused, took her hands in hi and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Hermione, please promise me that you won't cry. Please."

"Harry, right now the only thing that I can promise you is that I won't cry _hysterically._"

"Good enough."

"Okay, now you do me a favor, stop beating around the bush and tell me what the damn prophecy said!" Hermione snapped.

"Geez, I'm sorry. Isn't it me that's supposed to be like that…" he cut his sentence short at the look on Hermione's face. "Never mind that. Here, just relax."

He took a couple of deep breaths and started, _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord know not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" _

A long and awkward silence followed Harry's repetition of the prophecy.

"Aren't you going to say anything," Harry asked Hermione, who had been staring at the fire since he started.

Hermione opened her mouth but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and said in a quavering voice, "Well…Harry, I…"

She turned to face him, her eyes shining with tears, "I'm sorry," she muttered wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

She looked at him and said, "I'm sorry for crying after I promised I wouldn't."

"Come here," he said, taking her in his arms, "it's okay."

"Did you cry when Dumbledore told you?"

"No," Harry responded. "I was too angry at him and at myself to think about it. But now that I realized that I could be dead by the age of 18 or live to be 150 years old, I've decided that I should make the most. Voldemort owes a lot of people and you can bet that in 5 years from now, the wizarding community won't fear his name."

"So…did you figure out to make the most of it on your own or with someone's help?"

"I figured it out with someone's help."

"Yeah? Who?"

"Well, she's right in front of me and she's sitting in your place."

"Well, Mr. Potter, for all you know Moaning Myrtle could be right in front of you and you wouldn't be aware of it. Could you be a little bit more specific," Hermione said, smiling.

"Okay, then. Let's see, she has long brown bushy hair, which I like. There are these amazing chocolate brown eyes that are extremely enchanting, and I'm not saying that because I'm a chocolate fanatic. (A/N: made that up!)

Hermione giggled.

"She's probably one of the smartest witches that has ever walked this earth. She's the person who has helped me through thick and thin. Even if she has doubts about what I do, she will probably go wherever I go."

"Well, maybe not to the bathroom, Harry," interrupted Hermione, whose face was slightly flushed and had eyes shining like the stars against a night sky.

"The point, Hermione, is that you have been there for me. You are truly my only one."

_Here I go, screaming my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one._

_I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one._

"Oh, Harry do you really mean that?" asked Hermione.

"Listen, we've been friends for years and to tell you the truth, you and Ron have been my first friends since…well, ever. And well, it will be a bit awkward with us three, you know. But I'm willing to take all the risks that I wasn't able to take before Voldemort was defeated.

Both Harry and Hermione seemed to be lost in each others eyes.

"So, Hermione, the point being would be…would you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione just stayed quiet for a while and broke eye contact with Harry.

"Hermione, could you just say something, please?" he begged.

Hermione, who had been looking at the fire burning happily in the fireplace, turned to Harry with eyes brimming with tears.

"Hermione?" he tried again. "Would you be able to be the one?"

Letting tears fall freely down her flushed cheeks, Hermione smiled, "Yes, Harry, I'll be your only one."

Hey, guys this is my first songfic. You can do whatever you like, just tell what you think. And for those who are probably extremely pissed because I haven't updated _Big Plans, Big Flaws _don't worry I'm already working on the fourth chapter. It should be done in a couple of days. I'll possibly post it up on the site in a week. Sorry but remember: "Patience is a virtue!" Peace.


End file.
